Reunion Gone Wrong
by Becca962
Summary: What happens when you add Mike, a High School Reunion, Cows, and Loss of control? This story and a lot of insanity. Our first FanFic, so the early chapters aren't that good. Please R&R. Post BD
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the snickers in the freezer. Those are totally mine.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Alice, come here. Look at what we got in the mail!" Edward says. I wonder what was so exciting; hardly anything excites Edward that much.

"It's a letter from Forks High School". I have no idea what they want us for. We graduated like five years ago. We live in Denali with Tanya now.

"That school is so dumb. Why would they have a five-year reunion?" Alice said. A five-year reunion, what's the point of that? Nothing major usually happens in five years. I mean yippee the humans all graduated collage. Hooray.

"It says to R.S.V.P. by tomorrow are we going?" "Sure Eddie. You never know, this could be fun." Of course Alice is always the optimist.

"What if the humans realize we haven't changed at all" I mentioned. "I mean it's been five whole years."

"It's only been five years Bella" Alice said with a "duh" sort of tone. "Were about 23 to them it's okay if we haven't changed."

"I guess... Okay Edward you can say we'll go"

"Yay!" Alice was psyched. "I bet Mike will be there. Any chance to see Bella, and he'll go."

"Won't that be fun?" I said with no real excitement. " I get to see Mike."

"Did I hear the name Mike?" Emmett had just walked in from hunting with Rose and Jasper. "Mike Newton maybe?"

"Yeah" Alice said "We got invited to a five year reunion at Forks"

"Awesome!" Emmett said with a little too much enthusiasm. "We get to see Newton!"

"No _we_ get to see Newton" Edward stated. "It's for our grade only. You guys aren't invited."

"Like that's gonna stop us" said Emmett. "If there's any chance to see Newton, I'm going!"

"I'm in too" said Jasper "I can't wait to see Newton."

"I guess I'll go too." Rosalie said "I mean, I don't want to miss out on all the fun." Yeah , fun. That's all this is going to be.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did do you think I would be writing FanFic? It's not logical.**

**AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! The first four are posted on our profile. Please Review. We have had over 100 hits and only about five reviews. If no one reviews we are going to assume no one like the story. So if you want to see another chapter REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

"Well this isn't too bad." Edward said encouragingly "At least no one is thinking that much about our lack of change in five years."

"Yeah, maybe," Alice stated "but I haven't seen anything about Newton. I hope he didn't change his mind about coming."

"He will come," Edward said "there are a lot of people waiting for him."

"He's on his way!" Alice exclaimed "he should be here in a couple minutes!"

"Is the only reason you came to see Mike Newton?" I asked

"No," Emmett said too casually to be good "I wanted to give everyone a reminder that the Cullen's will never leave for good."

"So you wanted to scare innocent humans?" I asked

"Pretty much." Stated Emmett

"Newton's here." Rosalie said

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella Swan?" Mike called with fake confusion. He could recognize me even though I was a vampire now.

"Bella Cullen, actually; me and Edward are married."

"Oh yeah" he said "I almost forgot."

"Moron." Edward mumbled, too low for a human to hear

"Be nice" I replied in the same low tone

"So how are things for you guys?" Mike questioned

"Fine," I replied; I didn't want to be to in depth so I changed the topic. "What have you done in five years?"

We could sense this was going to be a long response.

Emmett stated "I'm going to go check out the snack table," Lucky him, he didn't ask the question so he didn't have to listen to the answer.

"I'll come with you." Rosalie said

"I forgot to lock the car doors," Jasper lied "I better go do that."

"I'll help you," Alice chimed in "locking those doors can be hard work." Traitors. All of them. Even Alice. How could she leave me with him? She probably saw him talking for like, an hour or something.

Well at least I still have Edward, he would never leave me.

"Sorry love," Edward muttered "but he's going to be talking for a long time." Stupid mind reader, he could probably tell that Mike wasn't going to shut up for a long time.

"I'm going to go talk to some old friends," Edward said. What old friends? Edward talked to me and his family through high school. That stupid traitor. "See you in a bit."

"Okay then, do you want to sit down Bella? We can talk at that table over there." He indicated at a two-person table across the room.

"Sure Mike." I said "That would be great" Good thing I'm a better liar now. Otherwise, even Mike might be able to pick up that I wanted nothing more than to walk the other way.

"So, what have I done in the past five years?" Mike said distantly. He probably had a whole speech planned out in his head. "Well I worked at the shop for a little while. Then I went to collage at....." I totally zoned out. I was thinking about Jasper and how Alice was right. He should have gone hunting with me and Edward before he came here. Even I was having trouble with my thirst abound all these humans.

"And then..." Mike would never shut up about himself, would he? Also, he would probably never realize I wasn't listening either.

"Mike I'm sorry," I lied "I need to go talk to Edward quick. Maybe we can talk later."

"That'd be great" he said. I practically ran across the room to where my family was sitting. They were all laughing at Mike's stupidity. Except Edward, he looked concerned about me. Oh well at least I was away from Mike.

"Now that was good!" Emmett got out between guffaws "I bet he's off telling someone else his life story now. Ahh gotta love reunions." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Shut Up." I ordered "At least you didn't have to sit through it."

"So have we had our fun?" Edward asked "Can we leave now?"

"Let's just wait 'till Mike leaves," Emmett said "I don't want to miss anything funny"

"Fine." Edward grumbled

"It's okay." Alice said "Mike's just going to come over to say good-bye to Bella and then leave."

"Good," Jasper said "I really need to hunt"

"Come on Jazz," Alice gabbed his hand and was tugging him to his feet "We can wait outside for you guys."

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes." Rosalie called. They were just out the door when Mike sauntered over.

"So Bella," he said "I'm going to have to cut out now. Will I see you at the ten-year reunion?" True answer: not a chance in the world. What I said:

"I don't know right now Mike. I guess we'll find out in five years."

"Okay," he said "I'll see you around then."

"Uh huh," I sort of grumbled "See you around." Finally he left.

"We can leave now," Emmett said "All the fun's over now"

"Finally," Rosalie said "Lets get out of here"

"Yeah" I agreed.

We were just walking out the front door of the gym when we heard a shout. It was Mike. He slipped on a patch of ice and cut himself on a rock. There was blood everywhere. I ran the other way. Edward and Emmett ran towards Jasper, but it was to late. He bit Mike.

**AN- Now you press that little button that says review. Once we get ten reviews we will update ASAP. If you want to know what happens to Mike and the Cullen's: REVIEW!!! It makes Jasper happy, and when Jasper's happy, everyone is happy.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Wait! Never Mind! I own that old orch music I found under my bed. YAY I OWN SOMETHING!!!**

**A/N- Sorry about the slow update. I have had a rough week. It was testing week and I am totally stressed out. I had no time to review between church, teakwondo, orch, and schoolwork. Thank You to all who reviewed!! REVIEW!! Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**MPOV**

What had happened? My limbs and every other part of my body felt like they were on fire. I felt like I was dying.

The pain is slowly receded. I could hear voices. It sounded like somebody was shouting. I could hear my name.

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN!!! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU PULLED THAT STUNT?"

"Alice honey, calm down."

The voices got a lot quieter, but I could still hear them.

"Why didn't you go hunting with Bella and Edward? If you hadn't been such an idiot we wouldn't have Newton lying in our house, unconscious, right now!"

"I know, I know, it was stupid and I'm sorry. But, even if I did hunt I still would have bit him. My control isn't that great. He was bleeding"

They were talking about me. Alice and Jasper, they were Bella's new in-laws. That much I could remember. I could barely remember anything that had ever happened to me. What were they talking about? Hunting? Control? Bite Me? I was fully awake now. They finally noticed me.

"Mike is awake." A clear, smooth voice stated calmly. "He was only out for three days. It was odd how healthy he was. He had to suffer a lot more because of it."

I had been out for three days. Holy crap. They came in the room I was in. I started to feel a burning pain in my throat.

"Hello Mike." I t was the same clear, smooth voice as before. Now that I saw him though I realized it was Carlisle Cullen, Edward's adoptive father.

"What's wrong with me?" I managed to croak out. "I'm so thirsty, and all my senses are, like, amazingly better."

I saw Bella then. I could sense she was going to tell me. The big curly-haired dude mumbled something to the hot blond. She laughed. I wanted to know what they were saying.

**BPOV**

Mike was a vampire. Why didn't Jasper just go hunting with us? God, I felt like crap. That was a lot to say about me. I was almost always in a good mood. I just walked in the room as Mike asked what was wrong with him.

"Mike," I started. "I don't know how to put this gently, but, you're a vampire." He got this insane look on his face. Emmett started cracking up.

"What the heck?" Mike questioned "Are you kidding me? I'm not a vampire."

"We all are Mike." I stated "Why don't you get it? Jasper bit you and turned you into a vampire too. You're doomed to immortality."

**MPOV**

They were dead serious. I was some mythical monster. I was a vampire. Holy Crap! Edward looked at me right after I thought that and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. It was like he could read my mind or something.

"I can." Edward stated. "Some vampires have special gifts. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Bella can shield peoples minds."

Again they were dead serious. This was getting weirder by the minute. First: I'm a vampire. Next: All the Cullen's are vampires. And Finally: Some vampires have special powers. I thought I had a weird life before, but this was a whole new level of freaky.

**EDPOV**

I sort of felt bad for Mike. He was hopelessly confused, and very thirsty. We should probably take him hunting soon. Not only did I feel bad for Mike, I felt bad for everyone else too. He was stuck with us until he was a couple years old, and had good control. Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I were going to take him hunting in a couple of minutes.

**(A/N- Sorry about all the POV changes. I just think certain people will be able to tell the story better at different times. I think Bella will tell most of it from now on. There will be a bit of Mike though too. I mean it is his story.)**

**BPOV**

We ran out of the house with Mike. He finally started to get it. He picked up on controlling his speed and strength really fast it was pretty cool. He was just jealous he didn't have a power. We told him he might still have a power, but it could be something weird and unobvious. Once we got far enough away from people and Edward had checked the surrounding area, we taught Mike how to hunt.

Then, the oddest thing happened. He started to concentrate, and like 30 cows ran towards him. He stopped concentrating and the cows all calmed down.

"What the heck?" Emmett laughed "Why are there so many cows?" He was laughing so hard any human would have suffocated.

Edward and Jasper were laughing now too.

"Mike has a power." Edward got out between laughs.

What was he talking about? Mike did that? I started laughing too. Mike did cause all those cows to come. Once we calmed down Mike asked

"What do you mean? I couldn't have caused all those cows to come over here."

"Okay then," Jasper chuckled "Try to concentrate on hunting again. If the cows come you have a power. If not, the craziest coincidence ever just happened."

"Fine." Mike skulked

He concentrated again, and the cows all ran towards him again.

"Mike," I said "You do have a power. When you concentrate on it, you can summon cows. "

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mike exclaimed "When I said I wanted a power, I meant a power that was cool or useful, at least."

"Mike your power is useful." Emmett barked out between booming laughs "If we can't find any animals to hunt, we can just call you and your cow friends."

He was cracking up now. All you could hear was: HAHAHAMIKEHAHAHACOWSHAHAHA!!

Once he calmed down, we all hunted and headed home. We could hear Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme laughing. We walked in right after Alice had told the others about Mike's power. Rosalie laughed and said

"Mike, all powers have something to do with your human life. What the heck does summoning cows have to do with your human life?"

"I don't know," Mike sputtered "I went to collage in Wisconsin, and boarded in some farmhouse, but would that be enough?"

"I think so," Carlisle said, trying to hide a chuckle "Did you bond with the cows or something while you were there?"

"No." Mike said "I mean I looked at them a little bit. The pasture was right out my window."

"I guess that was enough." Alice said

Suddenly she got really quiet. She was having a vision.

Finally she snapped out of it.

"This will complicate things a bit" Alice said "The Volturi are coming."

**A/N- We got 13 reviews last chapter. I think you guys can get 25 reviews if you want a new chapter. FYI- the whole chapter is pretty much planned out. So if you review fast I should be able to update fast. **

**Review. When you press that little green button, it makes the world a better place. This is because when I am in a good mood, because of many good reviews, I put other people in a good mood. Then those people go out and put other people in a good mood. This chain continues and eventually the whole world is happy. **

**Make the world a better place and review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm soo sorry for the slow update. I accidentally gave my computer a virus. I haven't been able to do anything for about a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I'm up to 20 so far. A lot of people were curious about the Volturi, I'm sorry they won't show up until at least chapter six. Maybe even later. **

**FYI: My profile is like a blog. If I haven't updated for a while, check my profile and you can probably find out why.**

**When nunanx3 reviewed, they gave me a great idea. I have decided to write a one-shot about Mike on the farm with the cows. I will get to this after I write the second chapter of Atlantis. **

**Read my other stories please!**

**Read and Review!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**MPOV**

What the heck? It was like an atomic bomb went off. As soon as Alice said "Volturi" the room went quiet. All I could hear was the river rushing outside.

"Uhmmm...." I started, they all turned to me "What is a Volturi, and why is it coming?"

"The Volturi are vampires." Carlisle said "They are the closest thing our kind has to a royal family. Since Bella and Renesme became part of our coven they have become very concerned about our power."

"Who's Renesme?" I asked

"You never told him about our daughter, Bella?" Edward questioned, holy crap, daughter?

"I guess it slipped my mind." Bella said with a smile

"Okay," Carlisle continued "Renesme is Bella and Edwards daughter. Now back to the Volturi-"

"Did I hear my name?" A gorgeous vampire strode in. Actually she wasn't a vampire. She had brown eyes and rosy cheeks, and she smelt amazing.

"We were just talking about you with Mike." Carlisle answered. "Now do you want to hear about the Volturi or not?"

"Sorry grandpa," Renesme said "I just wanted to make sure you weren't like planning to prank me or something"

"NEVER!" Edward roared "Emmett, stay away from her."

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" It was Carlisle's turn to shout "I need to tell Mike about the Volturi and then we need a plan of action. So, unless you all want the Volturi to burst in on us unprepared, quiet!"

"Sorry." Everyone mumbled together

"Mike," Carlisle started "The Volturi are a very powerful coven of vampires. I think they are concerned we are getting to strong and powerful. Now we have a coven of ten and they are afraid of a rebellion."

"So what does that mean to us?" I asked

"It means we need a plan." Jasper answered "First, Alice, give us all the information you can. Edward, that goes for you to."

Alice got really quiet and concentrated. Edward came right out and said

"I got nothing. Alice?"

"They will be here in about a week, plenty of time to prepare. So far they have no intention of harming us. They want to talk. They're very curious about Mike." She said it all in about three seconds; like it could slip away at any second.

"Okay, Thanks." Jasper said "I have a plan. Edward and Bella, go to Tanya's family. Try and convince them to come here. We need the entire backup we can get."

"Got it." Bella said "We'll go now." Edward and Bella took off at a run and we heard a car zoom off.

"Now," Jasper continued "Alice, you stay and try to get more information. Rosalie, Emmett, stay with her and report to me if anything happens."

"Okay," Rosalie said. Alice was already in her room.

"I want a better job." Emmett whined "I want to help you." He made huge puppy dog eyes.

"You don't even know what I'm doing." Jasper commented. I looked around. Only me, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were still here.

"Fine, you, me and Mike are going out to the baseball clearing for a while. Carlisle, Esme." They both looked up "You guys can do whatever you feel is best." They nodded.

We took off at a run. Jasper and Emmett led the way. We came to a huge clearing.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"We are going to study your power." Jasper said "It will be so much easier to decide what to do with you when the Volturi come if we understand your power completely."

"Okay," I started "What do you want me to do?"

"Just summon your cows." Jasper ordered

"Okay, here goes nothing." I concentrated really hard on lots of cows. They came; swarms of them. They all ran at us. I stopped my focus. They calmed down.

"The cows came." Emmett stated. Well duh, we knew that much would happen.

"Yeah," Jasper said thoughtfully. He seemed to be concentrating really hard on something. "Now we need to test his limits."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked

"Ummmm..." Jasper said "I think I have an idea."

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Emmett said

"Emmett run around about a 5-20 mile diameter. Mike will be the center point. I'm going to tell him when to summon. Emmett, tell me anything you observe."

"Got it." Emmett and I replied. Emmett ran off and started a zigzagging circle.

"Mike try to send the cows back." I focused on them going home and they went back.

"Good," Jasper said "Very good. We don't want you to accidentally summon a bunch of cows and have them follow you around forever. The only way to get rid of them then would be to drink them. You don't want to do that. They taste almost as bad as human food."

"Okay," I said unsurely "What do you want me to do next?"

"Since Emmett still has the perimeter, I want you to summon as many cows as you can."

I summoned as many cows as I could. They all came swarming back.

"What's the point of this?" I asked. All of a sudden, Emmett came running in.

"The cows you summoned were all within a ten mile diameter." He reported

"Mike?" Jasper questioned "Does that number mean anything to you?"

"I can't think of anything. Human memories are all blurry. Wait, I think the farm I stayed on was ten miles long."

Emmett cracked up "Mike, I think there's more to this story than your telling us."

"No there isn't!" I said. I sounded like a little kid and that made Emmett crack up even more.

Then Rosalie came running.

"Alice had a vision." She exclaimed "Tanya's really going to be mad at Edward and Bella."

**

* * *

**

A/N- Sorry about the lame ending. I'm also sorry that this wasn't a very funny or long chapter. I just needed to lay down more details about Mike's power.

**I have 20 reviews right now. Since 15 people put this story on story alert, I will update when I get 30 reviews. **

**I'm so exited Twilight comes out tomorrow. I got my tickets last week. Happy Twilight day tomorrow!!!**

**Please read and review my other stories and vote on my pole!!**

**If you review I will give you a little spoiler of the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

When you press that green button good things happen. Try it and find out!


	5. Chapter 5: Denali

**A/N- Wow! 14 reviews the day I update and two more later!! I love everyone who reviewed and everyone who put me on any alerts or favorite lists. **

**Also, I was corrected by a reviewer. I said in my last chapter that Renesme had green eyes. I had just read somebody else's FanFic where Bella's daughter had green eyes. I'm sorry about the mistake. Renesme has brown eyes like her mom, not green like her dad. I updated the chapter with the correction.**

**Sorry about the wait. I have been really busy with school and stuff. I had to write the second chapter of Atlantis too. **

**I have an idea for another story. It involves space travel, but I need help. I put a pole on my profile and it would be so helpful if you voted. So....... Here's the new chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**MPOV**

"Who's Tanya?" I asked as we ran back

"She's a vampire who we're friends with." Emmett replied coolly

"Okay," I started "Why is she going to be mad at Edward and Bella then?"

"That's what we need to find out." Jasper said

We got back to the house. Everyone was crowded around Alice. Jasper pushed through to her side.

"Tanya is ticked." Alice stated "I don't know why, but she is going to attack Edward."

Everyone started asking questions all at once. As soon as it calmed down Carlisle spoke.

"Will Edward get hurt?" He asked

"No," Alice answered "Nobody will be hurt. Bella will clear it up before Tanya can hurt Edward."

"Thank God." Esme said "I would be awful if somebody got hurt before the Volturi even got here."

"It's okay." Alice said "Everybody get back to work." She finished with a smile.

* * *

**BPOV**

"How much longer?" I asked Edward. I had gone to Tanya's before, but never this route. I wasn't sure how long it would take.

"Not long love." Edward answered "We should be there in about twenty minutes.

Five minutes later we got out of the car and ran the rest of the way. When we got there we were greeted by Tanya, Kate, and Garrett.

"Hello Edward, Bella." Tanya greeted us. "To what pleasure do we owe this visit?"

"The Volturi." Edward answered, so much for pleasantries, Edward got straight to the point.

Tanya was mad. Clearly she was still upset about the Volturi killing Irina.

"What do you want?" She demanded

"We have a new family member. The Volturi found out and are coming." Edward answered. Tanya was still fuming and Kate had joined her. Garrett was the only one who remained calm; probably because he never got as close to Irina as Kate and Tanya.

"Why are they coming, exactly?" Garrett asked calmly

"We're not precisely sure." Edward answered "We just know they don't mean us any harm as of now. They want to talk."

"Then why do you need us?" Tanya spat "We have nothing to do with this."

Edward was starting to get annoyed. I took over.

"We aren't sure what they want." I said surely "Carlisle is sort of afraid though. He's pretty sure it won't result in a fight, but you can never be too careful. We just want support. If things get to bad you can leave." I got that all out in one, pleading breath.

"Wow." Tanya said "We'll think about it. Carmen and Eleazar should be back soon. We'll talk to them and get back to you. You are welcome to stay in our guest room and hunt in the area." She said haltingly

We went to get the car and park it closer. When we got back Carmen and Eleazar had returned. They were all sitting in the kitchen, talking.

We ran to our room and sat on the bed.

"Tanya is really upset." Edward said

"She's still upset about Irina." I said "Isn't she?"

"Yes." Edward groaned and laid back on the bed. I laid down next to him.

"It's okay." I said to him "They'll help us. I know it."

"Tanya really doesn't want to." He stated "Everyone else is okay with coming, but Tanya hates us and the Volturi now. She lost her sister and her mother to them."

I thought about the immortal child and how close Nessie and I were to sharing their fate. I shuddered a little.

"It's okay love." Edward soothed me "They know that Nessie isn't a vampire. You, and Nessie, are safe. They will not hurt you." He made it seem like an order

"I know." I sighed "I'm still worried though."

Edward's cell phone vibrated. "I guess I missed a call." It vibrated again. "Two calls." He chuckled.

"Who?" I asked

"Alice." He responded. He listened to the voicemail. He laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I didn't bother to listen. I mean, what could be that important if Edward was laughing?

"The first time she called to warn me Tanya was going to be really mad at us. The second time she called to say Tanya wouldn't hurt us."

"You know," I started "You really should answer your phone. Alice could have been warning us that Tanya was going to kill us."

He laughed. "If Tanya was going to kill us," He started "Alice would've come, not called."

I laughed too. "I guess. It was still kid of scary. We could've been killed, and not known until it was too late."

Edward pulled me closer and said "It's okay. Everything is fine."

"I know." I seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Just then Tanya walked in. The rest of her family was trailing close behind.

"We'll go with you." Tanya said

"Great," said Edward "We'll leave in a couple minutes."

"Okay," Tanya said "We'll meet you at your place sometime tomorrow."

"Thank You so much." I said

"Our pleasure." Tanya said with a grimace.

We headed home in a great mood.

* * *

**MPOV**

Bella and Edward got back the next day. They came back to Emmett holding me upside-down out of a tree by my ankles. He said it was to "Test if my powers work upside-down."

It turns out they did. Once he figured that they did. He climbed higher and started to swing me.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked "Jasper, why didn't you stop him?"

Jasper was suppressing Bella's anger and confusion.

"It's funny." He chuckled

"Not really." I shouted

"Oh, do you want to come down?" Emmett questioned mockingly

"Yes I do." I replied in the same sweet tone "Very much please."

"Fine." Emmett said and dropped me. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet.

"Thank You Bella." I said

"Lucky she came." Emmett landed on his feet next to me. "I wasn't going to let you down."

"Somebody would've." I mumbled

"Nope." Alice popped in "You would've been up there until Bella came. Even Carlisle thought it was funny." She added

"I thought you guys liked me a little." I said

"Awww...Mikey," Emmett started "We like you a little. If we didn't, you'd still be hangin' in the tree."

**

* * *

**

A/N- I love that ending. Even if you didn't I do. I wasn't exactly sure about all the Denali stuff. If I was wrong about anything, tell me when you review.

**I have a great idea about another story, and I really love it. If you want to see a new chapter review and vote on my pole.**

**I have created a formula for when I will update.**

**36 reviews now**

**23 people on author alert**

**59 reviews and I update**

**I love my new story idea. I need help on ideas though. I won't update until 20ish people have voted on my pole.**

**

* * *

**

Review and the world will get better. Try It.


	6. Chapter 6: The Volturi

**A/N- Thank You to the couple people who reviewed! I didn't follow the formula. I changed my mind. I wasn't going to have The Volturi in this chapter, but I really wanted to. It will be a pretty long chapter. **

**I started a new story called Vacations. It is another one of my famous Emmett stories! It will be four chapters. Check it out and review!**

**I won't be able to update as fast in December because it is a really busy month for me. I was thinking of Stopping for all of December, but here you go. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**MPOV (It will always be Mike unless I mention otherwise)**

After they let me out of the tree we all went inside.

"So," Emmett started "Eddie, when will the Denali people get here?"

"My name is Edward." He stated "They should be here sometime before noon." He looked to Alice for confirmation

"10:32." She confirmed

"That's good." Carlisle said "When will the Volturi be here?"

Alice got a distant look in her eye. "The day after tomorrow at 4:32 pm"

"Great." Jasper said "Plenty of time to plan."

"Should we go hunting now or will we have time later?" Emmett asked to nobody in particular "I bet Mikey really needs to hunt."

"Don't call me Mikey." I said "My name's Mike. I am pretty thirsty too."

"I'll take anybody hunting now." Carlisle said "We don't know if we'll have time later."

"I'll go." I said

"Anybody else?" Carlisle offered

Emmett, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and I ended up going hunting together. Carlisle would have let us go alone, but he wanted to see my power in action. Bella was thirsty, and Edward clung to her side like a leech. **(AN Not an intentional pun.) **

We hunted. Then we came back to the house. It was around 10:30. Alice gave me an explanation of who was who. She wanted me to know names. Right on time, Tanya and her family showed up.

"We're here." Tanya said "What do you want us to do?" She seemed very mad

"Right now we just need to wait." Carlisle said "Also, you need to hunt now, we might not have time later."

"We hunted on the way." Kate offered

"Good." Carlisle said "Now we can introduce you to our newest family member, Mike."

"Hi." I said meekly. I was so out of it. Tanya made my head spin. She was gorgeous, but she looked sad and lonely.

**TPOV (Tanya)**

Mike was amazing. He was so handsome and shy. It was adorable. When he said that one word, I almost melted.

"Hello Mike." I said in my most charming voice "How are you?" He was pretty much the most wonderful vampire in the world.

"I'm good." He said, it looked like he just hunted, but was still thirsty. It must be really hard to raise a newborn. I sort of felt bad for the Cullen's for a little bit. Then I realized I had to talk to Mike again.

"That's nice." I said. What a dumb line. I was totally losing it around him. It was so embarrassing.

**EDPOV**

Jasper ran out of the room. All of Mike and Tanya's love was getting to him. It was incredibly weird and incredibly funny at the same time.

"Let's go in the sitting room." I offered. It was getting weird. I was shocked Esme hadn't already offered. She already considered Mike her son, I guess. Esme was always happy when one of her children found love.

We al moved into the sitting room. Bella sat down next to me and we discussed what had just happened. All of a sudden, Alice sprang to her feet.

"I just had a vision." How did I not notice that? I guess I was thinking about Bella. "The Volturi let their minds slip. They lied with their thoughts. I have new information."

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. We were all on our feet now.

"Aro, Jane, Felix, and Demetri are coming. Maybe Alec too, Aro covered his mind before I could find out."

"Anything else?" Kate questioned

"Yes," She replied. Oh no, that's impossible. That was awful. "One more thing; The Volturi will be here in less than an five minutes."

The room went silent. Then all at once we sprang into action. There was chaos. Alice, Renesme Rosalie, and Bella all sprang upstairs to change into more workable clothes. Jasper, Emmett, The Denali Clan, and I all prepared for action. Carlisle secured the garage. Esme closed all the windows with the steel covers. Mike just looked hopelessly confused.

Once we were all back together in the dining room Carlisle spoke.

"Everyone," He started at vampire speed "We have less than five-

"Four." Alice corrected. She was still rubbing her head and concentrating.

"Four minutes until the Volturi arrive." Carlisle finished

Alice took over "They just want to talk right now." She said "We should be okay, but it's so hard to see." She moaned

We went outside to meet them. We saw five black figures coming out of the woods. Apparently Alec did come.

"Bella love," I whispered :put your shield around all of us. Now."

"Got it." She responded

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted "To what do we owe this pleasure of a visit." He finished with fake cheerfulness. Aro was as enthusiastic as always.

"Hello Carlisle." He started "It has been much to long since I've seen you; Almost a century now."

"Yes." Carlisle responded losing some of the fake cheerfulness. It was right there I noticed Mike and Tanya were holding hands.

"We are here because we are curious about Mike." He glided over to Mike and shook his hand. A look of utter shock crossed his face. "Why can't I read your mind?" He questioned with frustration

We had told Mike all about every member of the Volturi and their guard earlier. He knew about Aro's power.

"I have no idea." Mike replied cautiously. Tanya gripped his hand tighter and threw Bella a concerned glance. Bella nodded her answer. Tanya calmed down instantly.

"Bella," Carlisle started "She can expand her shield more easily now."

"Oh," Aro said, instantly calmed down. He didn't want two people to be above his power. "How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine." She replied coldly

"And your lovely daughter?" He directed at Renesme.

"I'm fine." She said as she gripped my free hand. My other arm was wrapped around Bella's waist.

He glided back toward Mike.

"I am so very curious about you Mike." He commented "Do you have any powers?" Mike glanced at Carlisle. He nodded.

"Yes," He answered "I do."

"May I?" Aro asked as he looked at Bella. She lowered he shield on Mike. Aro touched his palm. A look of shock crossed his face. Then something incredible happened. Aro laughed.

"What happened?" Jane rushed to his side

"Mike." Aro chuckled "Please demonstrate your power for my guard.

I broke Tanya's grip and nudged Mike forward. He summoned the cows. The Volturi guard laughed. I think it was the first time for some of them. Even Jasper chucked because of all the waves of humor.

"Wow." Jane laughed "This was a waste of time."

"Totally." Demetri agreed "Let's go back to Volterra."

"Not yet." Aro said "Demitri, Alec, and I will go back. Jane and Felix will stay behind and observe."

"Why do we have to stay?" Jane whined "I hate this town; it's too wet."

Bella chuckled quietly. She and Jane shared an opinion. Forks was wet, but Bella got over it recently.

"I don't care." Aro snapped. Jane flinched "You will obey me and observe. After one week you two will return and report to me."

"Yes Master." Jane replied

"Felix?" Aro said threateningly

"Yes Master."

"Haha," Alec said in a sing-song voice "Aro likes us better. Haha haha ha."

"Alec will then join you." Aro added coolly

Emmett chuckled quietly there.

"Yes Master." Alec replied humbly "I apologize for my atrocious behavior."

"Very well." Aro said

"It will be sunny tomorrow." Alice commented "You might want to leave today."

"Will do," Demetri said "We should leave before the sun comes out."

"More like you want to leave before you get stuck here too." Jane threw him an evil glare

"We will leave now." Aro said "See you again soon, Carlisle and family."

"See you soon." Carlisle responded

As they retreated into the woods Demetri stuck his tongue out at his friends.

"Demetri wil join you." Aro said.

"Yes Master." He responded as he joined our group

Once Aro was well on his way to the airport Carlisle talked.

"Let's get back in the house." He said as he walked towards it.

"Yes Master." Emmett replied

Everyone roared with laughter except the grumpy Volturi guard.

**

* * *

**

AN- I'll update when I get 50 reviews.

**

* * *

**

Reviews make the world go round. You don't want the world to stop spinning. Do You?


	7. Chapter 7: Fun with Demetri and Jane

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot the past few disclaimers! I own Nothing!**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really inspires me to keep writing!**

**FYI: Italics are Alice's visions or a phone call.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

**JPOV (Jane)**

I hated Aro. Never mind, I didn't want him to read that in my thoughts later. He was a wonderful master; he could have punished us much worse for being so disrespectful. Aro was a little paranoid though. We had to observe the Cullen's. He wanted us to see some of their normal behavior. One problem with that: They're never going to behave normally if we're there. Whatever, I gave up on trying to understand my master.

**MPOV**

I hated Emmett, but that was pretty good. I don't get the Volturi at all. All this "Yes Master" stuff was really dumb. I noticed Demetri and Felix whispering.

"...don't get him at all..."

"...totally pointless..."

"...no hunting...animals only..."

"...go thirsty..."

"So..." Emmett started "Volturi people, whatcha wanna do today?"

"Rip your head off." Jane replied sweetly

"Too bad," He said "Wrong answer. We are going to have so much fun."

"I love you Emmett!" Alice squealed as she gave him a huge hug "You're the best brother ever!"

"I know." He responded

Alice whispered something to Bella. She smiled and nodded. Edward chuckled. Carlisle noticed.

"Don't hurt them too bad guys. We don't want Aro mad at us."

* * *

**APOV**

Emmett rocked! He was genius! Bella agreed too! It was amazing!

_Aro is on the phone in Volterra. _

_He mumbles something, chuckles, smiles, and says yes._

_He apologizes with a chuckle and hangs up._

"Bella now." I ordered. She put up her shield; she could hold it for days so I could take my time. I nodded.

Carlisle and Esme went in the house with the Denali clan. All except Tanya, of course; she was glued to Mike. Demetri and Felix went to watch them. Alec and Jane came with us. We went to the baseball clearing. Rosalie ran back to the house to get the necessary equipment.

"Tanya," Rosalie started as she arrived, carrying three huge backpacks "Your family went home. They said you wouldn't mind and to call them later."

"Okay." She said

Felix came running. Apparently Esme and Carlisle only needed one person to observe them.

We all stopped and looked.

"Continue." He grunted

"Here's the plan." I said "I want to start by saying Bella's shield is blocking everyone except Jane, Alec, and Felix. Do not try to pull anything funny. We Cullen girls and Tanya are going to give Jane a makeover."

Instantly Felix and Alec were withering on the ground in pain.

"Sorry." Jane spat at her friends "I refuse to submit to this." She spat at me

"I don't care. Call Aro and see what he has to say."

She whipped out a tiny black cell phone. Jane dialed the number and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hello." She spat

"_Hello Miss Jane" _Somebody answered with a creepy politeness

"Put me through to Master's room Gianna."

"_Of course Jane; one moment please." _Some light classical music played on the other end.

"_Hello, dear Jane. What is concerning you?" _It wasn't Aro's voice.

"Caius? Where's Aro?" Jane asked grumpily

"_Aro is busy. May I help you?" _

"No. I need to talk with Aro. Please." She added as an afterthought

"_Aro." _We heard in the background _"Jane is very upset and would like to speak to you."_

"_Hello Jane, my dear. What troubles you? It can't be too bad if Carlisle hasn't called me yet."_

"It's Alice" She said "She wants to give me a makeover."

"_Yes," _He chuckled _"I'm sorry Jane. Good bye."_

The line died.

"Haha." I mocked at Jane "I told you so."

She sent a lot of pain at me. Bella's shield blocked me.

"Take a seat Jane." Rosalie said menacingly "Cooperate and no one gets hurt."

Jasper laughed at the sudden fear Jane felt. I bounded over and gave him a hug.

Jane sat down and we got started. All the guys went and played baseball. Even Felix and Alec joined in.

* * *

**EMPOV**

This was going to be good. Alec and Felix were even laughing. We played four on three baseball. It worked pretty well.

Alice had made a wall of dirt in between us and them. We heard Jane moan more than once.

Then it happened. Rosalie whipped Jane into the woods with her. Alice crushed the wall. Tanya, Bella, and Nessie made a runway of leaves and twigs.

"Everybody pay attention." Alice proclaimed "We will now reveal the new and improved Jane Volturi."

The girls and I all cheered. This was really fun.

"What does she look like?" I asked Edward

"I can't tell. Bella put her shield over them."

"Dang." I said

The trees parted and Jane-I think- walked out.

* * *

**FPOV (Felix)**

Her short, dark brown hair was curled into little ringlets, and pinned back. She had some pink blush on and light reddish lipstick. They had even put some weird contacts in so her red eyes matched her lips.

There was one other thing. It was the first time I had seen Jane in a dress. It was light pink with reddish hems and lace. I cracked up. Emmett beat me to it. He was on the ground.

"Wow." Was all Alec could say. "Wow." He repeated.

We were all in shock. When I laughed at her anger I was hit with spasms of pain.

"Bella!" Alice said "Felix!"

The pain disappeared as soon as it came.

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Alice said "When will you learn? You are not allowed to use your power while you are here. That goes for you too, Alec. Got it?"

"Yeah." They mumbled together.

"This could be better than I thought." I chuckled. They both glared at me. I glared right back and said "Ha."

We all ran back to the Cullen's house. Jane wasn't allowed to undo her makeover until it came off on it's own.

Demetri laughed so hard when he saw her. Jane glared and he flinched.

"Why aren't I on the ground in pain?" He asked

"Bella and Alice won't let Jane or Alec use their powers. Bella's keeping her shield up." Jasper supplied

"Wow. A whole week without their powers." Demetri said, shocked "Wish I could stay to see that."

"Why can't you?" Jane demanded "Aro said we have to stay and observe."

"He just called and said I could leave. Marcus needs me in Volterra."

She glared at him again and swore.

"God, I hate Bella's stupid shield. I can't stand not being able to hurt people!"

"I love you too Jane." Demetri said as he ran out the door "Enjoy your stay at Forks!"

Jane sprinted out the door, ripping her dress in the process, and tackled Demetri. They hit the ground and rolled around shouting as Edward closed the door.

"And I thought our family had troubles." Emmett mumbled

**

* * *

**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nunanx3 for her great idea about the makeover.

**This chapter was just so fun to write. I hope you liked it. Sorry it's straying away from Mike. I just had to write this. The next chapter will be more Mike. **

**I will update when I get 70 reviews.**

**

* * *

**

You will review. You will review.

**Did it work? Did I hypnotize you to review?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Baseball and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: If you have half a brain you realize I don't own it. If I did I'd be out shopping, not writing FANfiction. Fan being key. I'm a fan of Twilight not the author. I own nothing!**

* * *

**A/N- I only got 65 reviews. I wanted 70, but whatever, close enough. Sorry about the slow update. I've been really busy. My birthday's on Friday and I have to plan a party. **

**On my last chapter I strayed pretty far from Mike this chapter will come back to him.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**MPOV  
**

Now there was only three Volturi with us. Demetri had somehow escaped Jane and went back to Italy. Jane was sulking more than ever before. It was pretty funny, she was still all pink from the makeover and it didn't fit her extreme anger.

Emmett, Tanya, Jane, and I walked in the room. We had been out hunting and Jane was observing. We walked into the family room where everyone was sitting.

"So what fun is in store for the Volturi today?" Emmett asked

"I don't know yet." Alice replied "Ideas anyone?" She offered

"We are here to observe." Jane said sourly "Not to be your playthings."

"You will be observing us." Rosalie supplied "This is what we do."

"Don't you guys like go to work, or school, or something?" Alec grumbled

"Not in summer." Bella said

"I have an idea." Jasper said

"Love it! There will even be a thunderstorm tonight. We'll have to play in the rain at night, but it'll work!" Alice exclaimed

"We will play real Cullen baseball," Jasper said "Not just four on three, but real baseball."

"Genius!" Emmett exclaimed "Lets wait until Carlisle and Esme get home and then we can play."

"Who will the captains be?" Edward asked

"Tanya and Felix." Rosalie offered

"Why us?" Tanya questioned

"Because you guys don't know our skills so it will be fair." Rosalie said

"Let's pick teams now." Emmett offered "You can still pick Carlisle and Esme even though they aren't here."

"Felix," Tanya said "You can pick first."

"Mike"

"Okay then, I'll pick Alice." She had seen Alice pitch. It was pretty awesome.

"Alec"

"Jane"

"Carlisle"

"Rosalie"

"Blond Power." Rosalie responded

"Jasper" Felix countered

"Bella" Tanya claimed

"Edward"

"Esme" Tanya finished

"Wait." Bella said "Did you say we're playing in the rain?"

* * *

We hung out at the house for a couple hours. As soon as we had teams Alice ran out of the house wielding her credit card. The rest of us just hung out. We also realized it was girls versus boys. The guys and I watched the game, Felix and Alec observing from the back of the room. The girls went and talked or did makeovers or something.

Alice's return was marked with screeching tires and the crinkle of shopping bags.

"I'm home!" She called to the entire house "And I have presents."

"What are the presents?" Bella asked unsurely

Tanya came up to me and I ran my fingers through her beautiful strawberry-blond hair.

"I bought baseball outfits." She said "Pink for Tanya's girl team." She held up a light pink baseball outfit "And blue for Felix's." She held up the other ones

"Those are perfect!" Rosalie screeched, she grabbed a pink one with her name sewn on it and ran upstairs to change. She came down wearing the outfit.

"You look awesome!" Tanya said. All the girls grabbed their outfit and ran upstairs to change.

They came back down and my eyes locked on Tanya. She was stunning, more than usual. The pink outfit complimented the light red tint in her hair perfectly. She bounced over to me.

"Aren't you going to put yours on?" she held up a blue uniform that had my name stitched on it.

"Not yet."

"Come on." She pouted "For me?"

"Fine." I couldn't resist her. I ran upstairs and put it on. It fit perfectly. I had never really got a good look at my vampire self. The material was tight and stretchy. I was buff. I guess that happens when you become a vampire.

"You look hot." Tanya said, she came up to my room

"Not as hot as you." I responded, lame response, but it made her giggle. She was so cute when she giggled.

"Hey lovebirds!" Emmett called "We're going to the clearing early to warm up. Get down here!"

"Coming!" I called. I kissed Tanya and we ran down hand in hand.

* * *

After a scurried note to Carlisle and Esme we took off. Once we got to the clearing we started playing catch and did some warm up bunts.

"Hey, it's raining." Bella called

To confirm her theory there was a loud crash of thunder.

"Carlisle and Esme will be her in two and a half minutes." Alice said

"You really went all out on the outfits Alice." Carlisle said as he laid out the bases we forgot

Esme jumped over to Tanya's team. Since we picked first, they batted first.

Carlisle was pitching. Jasper was catching. The rest of us spread out in the outfield. Tanya was batting first. She hit it.

"Go Tanya!!" All the girls cheered as she ran.

"Got it!" I shouted. I caught the ball and flew to third where I got her out.

"Sorry babe." I said

She gave me a little kiss and ran back to join her team.

* * *

When we were up by twenty, Emmett decided to quit and just do commentary. By the end of the ninth we were tied. Alec was amazing! He rocked baseball, even for a vampire. The thunderstorm was almost over and we had five minutes to win.

Alec was up to bat and we planned on winning. Emmett had already declared it.

"THE GUYS WIN! THE GUYS WIN!" He shouted

Rosalie threw him a look and he shut up. Just as Alice was about to throw the ball, Alec's phone vibrated. We all stopped short.

"Only Aro has that number. You better pick up." Felix warned

"Hello, Aro?" Alec said into the receiver. We had all stopped playing and were focused on the call.

"_Hello Alec. I assume all is well?" _Aro chimed into the phone

"Of course." Alec responded "Do you need anything?"

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Tell me what you are doing right now and who are you with."_

"We are playing baseball and everyone's here."

"_Everyone?"_

"The whole Cullen family, Tanya, Felix, Jane, and I."

"_What fun! How I wish I was there." _Aro said in his usual enthusiastic voice

"Yeah, it's a good time." Alec said unsurely. He was confused about Aro's thoughts

"_You are needed in Volterra." _

"Why?" Alec asked shocked

"_There are some people who need to be dealt with and I need either you or Jane."_

"Why not take Jane? She hates it here."

"_Let me speak with Jane." _

She grabbed the phone and spoke.

"Hello Master."

"_Hello Jane dear. Is it true you are still miserable in Forks?"_

"Yes Master. I don't enjoy spending time with the Cullen's."

"_Why ever not? I find them extremely amusing and I believe Felix and Alec share my opinion."_

"I don't like their way of life, it is taking a toll on me."

"_Okay then. I wanted Alec, but you can come. Give everyone my greetings and report to Volterra as soon as possible."_

"Yes Master."

They cut the line and we ran back to the house.

"I wonder why they need Jane?" Tanya asked

"I don't know." Alice replied I can't see Aro's mind

"He spent a long time trying to keep you out." Felix added "He finally succeeded."

We got back to the house and Jane took off.

"I don't like this." Carlisle mumbled "I feel they are keeping something from us."

"I don't like it either," Rosalie said "But at least Jane is gone."

"Amen" Emmett boomed "Amen"

* * *

**80 Reviews get you a new chapter! Any ideas or opinions are welcome!**

* * *

**Press the button. I'll consider it a birthday present!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cullen Cristmas One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

**AN- Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy! Check out my newest story. It is my first parody. Happy holidays!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

**APOV**

"It was a bright December morning. All was calm at the Cullen house."

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I said

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screeched. I forgot it was Christmas Eve. The Volturi had me all confused!

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

"What happened?!?" Mike and Tanya sprang in, ready to fight "We heard screaming!"

"Alice forgot it's Christmas Eve." Edward said

"Why didn't anyone remind me!?!?!?" I wailed

"Alice calm down." Jasper ordered as he touched my shoulder. I calmed down instantly.

"There was much to be done to prepare for Christmas." Emmett continued as if nobody had moved

"What's wrong with Emmett?" Jasper whispered

"He's making up a Christmas poem about us." Mike answered

Everyone came to the room at Emmett's next line.

"The family all gathered to hear my fine cry. It is time for the Cullen Christmas Contest. Let the shopping begin."

"What's the Cullen Christmas Contest?" Felix asked, confused

"Every year we divide into groups." Edward started "Each person buys a gift for every person in their group."

"Sounds easy enough." Alec said

"That's just the beginning." Edward said "Each group picks a winner for the best gifts. They compete and we get a new winner. The winner gets complete control for a week."

"I remember when the poet here won." Alice said "That week was pure torture."

"Totally." Bella agreed

"They formed the groups and set off to shop." Emmett was at it again "Let's see who will win this year."

"He's not even rhyming." Carlisle said

"I don't think he's trying." Nessie added

"Whatever." Alice was in her element "I will make groups and then we will have until midnight tonight to shop. We have eleven people. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Mike, Tanya, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Nessie, that means two groups of four and a group of three."

"The group of three will have an advantage though." Rosalie said

"I've got it covered." Alice said "In two minutes I will have the groups."

We took a five minute break and I thought. I got them in one and a half minutes.

"I'm done." I shouted

"What're the groups?" Mike asked

"Group One is Carlisle, Alice and Nessie. Group Two is Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Tanya. Last, Group Three is Edward, Mike, Rosalie, and Esme."

"They set off to shop in the blink of an eye." Emmett was babbling again

We took off in our own cars and were on our way.

* * *

**MPOV**

I had no idea what to buy. I had to buy for Rosalie, Edward, and Esme. I pretty much lost. I still had to try. I started at the biggest mall in Seattle. I walked into some tiny designer shop. I was greeted by a human with unusually blonde hair.

"Hello sir, may I help you today?" She seemed nice enough, she was married too. I saw the ring when I noticed she wasn't flirting with me too much.

"Yeah, actually you could." I said "I need to buy a gift for my sister and I have no ideas."

"I can help you." She smiled at me

"Thanks."

"Over in this corner is Womens." She led me to the southern corner "I'll be at the desk if you need more help."

I looked and thought. What would Rosalie like? Theses shirts were okay, but not amazing. I grabbed the one off the top display and walked to the counter to pay.

The lady rang it up and it came to $849.99.

"That's a lot." She said unsurely "Credit or debit?"

"Credit." I handed her the card

"Good bye!" She said cheerfully "Have a nice day."

I went to the next shop feeling a little better.

I ended up getting Esme some necklace and Edward some CD thing.

* * *

**EDPOV**

Our whole group was struggling. It was pretty hard. I got Esme an antique dining room decoration. It was pretty cool. I got Rosalie a dress and I had no idea about Mike.

I knew nothing about him, except he summoned cows. I got him a life-sized stuffed cow with a tag that read "Bessie". It was okay.

* * *

**BPOV**

Our group was messed up. Emmett pretty much was out because he was doing his stupid poem thing. He was probably still mumbling to the empty house.

Jasper, Tanya, and I agreed it was just us. Emmett wasn't going to be involved at all.

I found this store that just had T-Shirts with funny sayings. You could even customize your own. I got Jasper a dark blue one that said "Chill" in big bubble letters.

I got Tanya one that said "Cowgirl" in big ropy letters. It even had a little hat on it. It was so cute!

* * *

**APOV**

Our group was pretty easy. We all knew each other. I had a lot of surprises. I would win. I had to.

* * *

**BPOV**

We all came home a couple hours early. Everyone seemed nervous. We decided to start early so we could finish the champion round by Christmas.

Group One went first. Carlisle and Nessie went. They all did pretty well. Nessie got a really cute purse. I might have to borrow it sometime. Then Alice went. She was amazing!

She got Carlisle some records of some doctor from thousands of years ago. Apparently they had been lost and Alice found them. It was pretty awesome. She got Nessie a shirt that was like one of a kind. It was so cute. I wished I was in Alice's group. Alice was instantly the clear winner.

Emmett was narrating the whole thing with his poems. It was so annoying.

Group Three went next. Edward got Mike this hilarious stuffed cow. It was like five feet tall. We all laughed so hard at Mike's face. It was a mix between shock and amusement.

Mike was a total surprise.

"Oh my God." Rosalie said

He bought her a shirt it was awesome. It was the last the guy had ever made. It was awesome. I don't think Mike even realized he was such an amazing shopper.

"Last is Group Two. Our winners so far are Alice and Mike."

"The final three are soon to come. Then we can start round two of fun." Emmett recited

"Does he do this every year?" Felix asked

"You took the words out of my mouth." Tanya said

"This is a first." Esme said "He usually gets weird, but this is a new low."

"Group Two started and the fun got good." Emmett chimed, almost as if on cue.

Jasper and Tanya started. They did okay, nothing to spectacular. I got some cool stuff. Then I went. I gave Jasper his shirt first.

"Wow," Alice said laughing "That's awesome Bella."

"What's with the clouds and bubbly writing?" Jasper inquired

"I thought it was cute." I giggled

That got everyone else laughing too. Alice crammed it over his head and I moved on to Tanya.

I gave her the present and we all laughed.

"You have had an awesome year, Bella." Alice got out in between laughs

"Wait." Emmett said, finally surfacing from his poems "I didn't get any presents!"

**

* * *

**

I'm not so sure about this chapter. The next chapter will be the championships. It's Alice, Bella, and Mike. I need ideas! Please help when you review. If I use your idea, I'll thank you at the beginning of the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

90 Reviews=New Chapter


	10. Chapter 10: Cullen Christmas Two

**Disclaimer:...What do you think?...**

**A/N: I only got 83 reviews, but whatever. The last chapter kinda sucked, I'm sorry. This is my tenth chapter so...I hope it's awesome! Christmas Part II Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

**MPOV**

We had to have the presents by nine o'clock Christmas morning. I was at a loss again. All I really knew about Bella was she liked to read. I knew even less about Alice She liked to shop. There was no way I could win this thing.

I decided to go back to the mall. Thank God it was open all night. I went to a bookstore for Bella.

"Hello Sir. How may I help you tonight?" The lady at the counter asked

"Do you know of any important book collectors?" I asked "I'm buying a gift and money isn't important."

"Well," She started "I don't know any, but my manager might be able to help."

"That works."

She walked to an employee room and came out with a very tired-looking man.

"Good Evening Sir." He greeted me "Lindsey tells me you are interested in expensive books."

"Yeah," I said "Can you help me?"

"Sure." He was starting to wake up now "I know one great book dealer, he's extremely exclusive."

"Okay, do you have his number or anything?" I inquired

"I'll give you his card." He handed me a tan slip of paper

"Thank you very much."

"Merry Christmas." Lindsey called as I left the shop

I would call him after I got a start on Alice's present.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice was determined to win. She hopped into her car and was gone. It was pretty scary to see her at Christmas.

I went back to the shirt store. A new man was at the counter. He kept giving me weird looks. I glared at him and got to shopping. I got Mike and Alice perfect shirts. I probably wouldn't win, but whatever.

As I was checking out the guy slipped a piece of paper with his number in my pocket. I had an idea.

"Excuse me sir." I said in my sweetest voice "I need some help with one more shirt."

"I can help you with anything." He said, clearly trying to be impressive

I grabbed two random shirts that could have fit Edward and held them up.

"Which one of these do you think my husband will like better?"

He was stunned. His eyes flashed to my pocket where his number was.

"Uh...umm...I...I don't know. Whatever you think is better."

"I think I'll get his somewhere else." I was trying so hard not to laugh "Happy Holidays."

I started laughing as soon as I was out of the store. I flicked the paper with his number into the trash.

* * *

**APOV**

I would win. Nobody could stop me. I went into a jewelry store and came out with two bags, and a huge credit card bill.

* * *

**JPOV (Jasper)**

They ran out the door at lightning speed. Alice was a force to be reckoned with. Mike was just nervous and extremely shocked. He didn't think he would win. Bella was bored. This was turning out to be the best Cullen Christmas Contest ever.

I turned to face the group.

"Seriously, why didn't anyone get me a present?" Emmett was whining, at least it was better then the poem thing.

"Did you buy anyone in your group a present?" Edward asked

"No." He responded meekly

"Then you get no presents." Edward replied triumphantly

"Whatever." Emmett grumbled sending waves of defeat at me

"This is way weird." Felix commented

"I thought Volturi Christmas's were strange." Alec agreed

"What do you guys do for Christmas?" I asked, honestly curious

"Aro likes Christmas carols." Felix said, clearly remembering something painful, I was getting a lot of negative emotion off him

"Lots of Christmas carols." Alec said in the same, dead tone

"And Christmas trees." Felix added

"Lots of Christmas trees."

Their expressions were enough to make everyone laugh. Emmett was rolling on the floor for effect.

"It can't be that bad." I got out in between laughs

"Think of Alice's enthusiasm for Christmas time twenty." Felix said, dead serious

That shut us up. Alice was very bad. I don't think I would be able to stand Aro. I can barely stand Alice, and she's my wife.

"I understand you completely." Emmett said, remembering an extremely painful Christmas

"I wonder how much longer we have to wait for them?" Rosalie thought out loud

"Not too much," Edward answered "I can hear Alice's thoughts driving down the road."

I waited and then I heard her car speeding down the drive. She burst in the door holding two presents wrapped in shiny, gold paper.

"Bella will be here in five minutes." She said fiercely "Mike will be twenty."

She furiously stuffed the presents under our huge tree. I sent waves of calm at her.

"Alice?" I asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now." She said as she kissed my cheek

"How was shopping?" Emmett asked innocently

"Fine." She answered in the same sweet tone "Don't even bother asking, I'm not telling you what I got them."

"Dang!" Emmett grumbled

In a couple minutes mike showed up. One of his presents was just a really big envelope with a red and green bow on it. The other was a huge, three foot tall box.

"What is in the box?" Tanya asked incredulously, as she kissed him

"A gift." He answered

"Really," Emmett started, voice loaded with sarcasm "I never would have guessed."

"It's okay Emmett." Mike said with sarcasm to rival Emmett's "We can help you get past your mental obstacles."

Everyone, including Emmett, laughed.

"Mike," Emmett said as he finished laughing "I think I'm starting to like you."

Bella showed up early. Her presents looked like two shoeboxes.

"Can we start now?" Emmett whined like a kid on Christmas morning

Carlisle looked at his watch "I wasn't going to let you start until 9 am. It's 8:30."

"Come on." Everyone groaned together

"I guess." He chuckled

"Bella. Go first." Alice commanded

She handed the shoeboxes to their owners. Alice opened hers. It was a hot pink shirt that had a crystal ball on it. It read _$20 Says I'm Right. _We all laughed when we saw it.

"Thank you Bella." Alice squealed as she shoved it on "I love it!"

I looked down and noticed I was still wearing mine. Whatever.

Mike opened his next. It was like Bella got his customized. It was yellow and read _Cows Love Me._

Tanya shoved it over his head and stood next to him.

"Now we match." She giggled

"I'm next!" Alice chucked "I hope you love them."

She gave Bella hers. I t was a gold locket. Bella opened it. On one side was a carving of Edward. The other side was Nessie.

"Wow," Nessie breathed "That looks just like me."

Edward and Bella just stared. It was perfect. Bella hugged Alice and Edward fastened it on her neck.

"Thank you so much," Bella sighed "I love it."

"I thought so." Alice giggled "Mike your next."

Apparently Alice forgot to block her mind. Edward started laughing, hard.

"You are a genius." He said to Alice

"I know." She replied smugly "Open it Mike."

He opened it. It was like a bomb went off. Everyone was exploding with laughter. She got Mike a golden cowbell.

"Whe...how...why?..." Mike was stuttering

"Don't you love it?" Alice got out in between peals of laughter

"It's great." Waves of shock and humor were coming off Mike

Felix and Alec just stared.

"This is definitely better than Volturi Christmas." Alec chuckled

"Way better." Felix agreed

"Mike's turn to give gifts." Nessie chimed

"Why," He questioned "Alice pretty much won."

"Don't underestimate yourself." Esme said sweetly "You made it this far, you can still win."

"Okay." He handed Alice hers

She opened it and shrieked "This is amazing!" She hugged Mike "How did you find these?!?!?"

It was a pair of hot pink heels. I didn't get what was so special. Apparently all the girls did. They all crowded in and wanted to hold them.

"Wow," Alice was in shock "Mike is the best shopper ever. Mike you win."

"Wait, wait, wait." Emmett boomed "What if his gift for Bella sucks? This isn't over yet."

He handed Bella her present. If she hadn't been a vampire she would have fainted.

"Mike wins." Bella said. He had given her an original script of "_The Merchant of Venice"._ It even had notes from the actor.

"You know what that means." Mike practically sang

"Oh no." Edward said with a grimace

"I have control for one week." Mike was radiating power

"What's your first order of business?" I asked, laughing

"I know, I know." Emmett was cracking up "We all have to get a pet cow."

"No." Mike answered "It's better than that."

"We all have to get two pet cows?" Emmett was practically on the floor laughing

"Nope." Mike answered smugly "Emmett can't talk all week."

"What?" Emmett asked incredulously "Carlisle? He can't..."

"He can." I answered for Carlisle who was laughing to hard

Emmett gave Mike a rude hand gesture.

Mike chuckled and said "Do you always have to get the last word?"

Emmett nodded with a grin. I could tell that between Emmett and Mike, this was going to be a long week.

Alec laughed and said "I'm glad I got to stay for this."

Emmett glared at him in way that meant he was going to regret those words.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed especially miiluvedward for the idea of the golden cowbell. Tell me what you think. I'm soo excited that this is my longest chapter!! Lucky number ten!! Since I'm in a good mood I'll only ask for 90 reviews.**

**Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11: Seven Days Left

**Disclaimer: If you think really hard I bet you can guess.**

**A/N- Yay! I got more reviews than I asked!!! Thank you to everyone who reviews!**

**I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait. I have been super busy. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. **

**I'm going to have a super important announcement at the bottom. Make sure to read it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**7 Days Left**_

**EMPOV**

Mike will pay. Mike will die. Mike will pay and then die.

Edward started to laugh at my murderous thoughts. Mike won the gift contest, so he was in control for a week. We all had all the money we needed so whenever we bet on anything, we bet on power.

I had only been quiet around ten minutes, but I was going insane. Edward was the only one who could here me and he was getting an earful.

"Emmett." Edward pleaded "Stop for ten minutes. You are driving me insane. By the way, no matter how long you hold his head underwater, nothing will happen."

Mike and Tanya glared at me. I grinned and sent them a cherry wave.

"So Mike," Jasper started "Is there anything else you want to order us to do?"

"Not right now," He responded "I have some ideas though."

"This is good," Alec chuckled "Much better than Aro's idea of Christmas."

"Remember 1935?" Felix asked him

"What happened in 1935?" Alice asked as she danced over to my side

"Aro decided we needed to learn about culture." Alec said smiling

"I don't get it." Tanya stated

"That's hilarious!" Edward rasped, reading their minds

"We had to celebrate Hanukah." Felix smiled

"Wow." Mike said "Aro's insane isn't he?"

"He is." Bella said "Completely crazy."

We all laughed. Mike gave me a look. I gave him a look.

"Emmett wants to know if he can laugh." Edward translated lamely

"You can." Mike directed at me "Now I need to go hunt."

"You just went hunting last night." Nessie commented

"Newborns are always thirsty." Rosalie supplied to her confused niece

"Okay." She replied unsurely

"I'll go with you." Tanya commented

They ran out the door and Alice took action.

"Okay guys." She started when she had all of our attention. All of a sudden, she a had a vision. "Carlisle get the phone." She commanded

Two seconds later the phone rang.

"Carlisle Cullen." He stated to the receiver

I couldn't hear more than a couple words on the other end. Whoever he was talking to was very quiet.

"_Important...cross...renowned...educational...call...response..."_

"Are you going?" Nessie asked, she had been right next to him when he answered

"Go to what?" Bella had been standing near me and didn't hear it either

"There's a big convention in New York." Carlisle answered "Esme and I were invited to go."

"So," Alice drawled "Are you going?"

"Is it okay with you guys?" Esme asked to us in general

Everyone agreed. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Then we'll go." Carlisle said "They caught me by surprise, it's today."

"Go call the guy back." Rosalie urged him

He made the call as Esme packed a bag for each of them. She came downstairs with two suitcases. Carlisle took the bags and Esme came around and hugged all of us.

"Be good." Esme ordered as she hugged me "If I get one word of anyone hurt, or in jail, you will all regret it."

"Go, go, go." Alice ordered as she pushed them out the door

"Nobody push the limit." Esme warned as Alice shut the door on them

We heard a car speed away.

"We need to talk about Mike." Alice said as soon as the sound of the car faded away

* * *

**MPOV**

We ran out into the woods. I concentrated on hunting and my faithful cows came running. I don't think anything could stop them.

"It's okay." Tanya whispered into my ear as she wrapped herself around me "There's a bunch of deer around."

"I know." I complained "I just hate how I can't hunt without my faithful friends." I waved at the cows

"Send them back." Tanya ordered. I did.

"Now close your eyes." She whispered gently

"Now what?" I replied, shutting my eyes

"Don't think about hunting. Just smell. Take in everything without thinking about it."

I smelled the herd of deer.

"Go get them." Tanya encouraged

I sprang towards the deer and was stopped in midair.

"Crap!" I shouted. I hit a stay cow. In my concentration I didn't notice it.

Tanya was on the ground laughing.

"I'm...hahaha...so...oh my god...sorry." She managed to get out

"It's okay." I was starting to laugh at how pathetic she looked

"How did that cow appear out of nowhere?" She was starting to get coherent again

"I have no idea." I nudged it with my foot "I think I killed it though."

That sent Tanya into another fit of laughter.

"You might as well drink it." She was still cracking up "You scared away anything else with legs."

"Jasper said cows taste awful." I told her unsurely

"He lied." She said, laughing again "The only thing he's good for will be calming me down after laughing so hard."

"Okay." I leaned in towards the cow.

"You lied!" I shouted after one suck "It tastes awful!"

"It's blood, how bad can it be?" She had giving up on trying to hold in her laughter

"It's bad blood." I stood up, pointed at the cow, and shouted "Mudblood! Dirty blood!"

"Oh my God." Tanya was giggling now "You just quoted Harry Potter!"

"I guess I did." I was chuckling too "I don't remember reading it though."

"You forget a lot of human things." Tanya stated "You probably read it and forgot."

"Okay," I was getting sick of the woods now "Lets go back to the house."

Tanya grabbed my hand and we took off towards the house.

* * *

**MPOV**

I jumped up the front steps, Tanya following a couple feet behind. I opened the door and regretted it immediately. Emmett jumped me.

"Get off me!" I shouted, he was much stronger and a more skilled fighter than me. Tanya was also trying to pull him off.

"I will get off if you let me talk." Emmett replied sweetly

"Fine." I grumbled, he was off me in an instant

"Now," Emmett sighed "I have a half hour of talking to make up."

"Oh no." Nessie moaned

"IMISSEDTALKINGSOMUCH! THISISSOCOOLTHATI'MALLOWEDTOTALK

AGAIN! MIKEWILLREGRETTRYINGTOSHUTMEUPBECAUSENOWIWON'TSHUTUP!"

Emmett shouted for the world to hear.

"That was just the beginning." Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"Emmett." I started, fast, so he wouldn't start shouting again "I am still in charge and I forbid you to yell like that again."

He glared in response.

"You can talk, just no more shouting like that again."

"Okay Mikey." Emmett said with an evil grin on his face "Just remember, I can make your life suck without whispering one word."

* * *

**Not so sure about this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Special Announcement I mentioned****:**

**I need a beta. I have suckish grammar and stuff like that. I think it would be really cool to have a reader beta me. I will consider anyone interested. If I am really interested I'll PM you with more details. Just mention if you want to when you review!**

* * *

**I'm going for the big 100. If I get 100 reviews I'll update my normal chapter and give one free chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost in Canada

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I wish I owned Twilight. But, sadly, I do not. –tear-

**A/N- I'm sorry about the slow update. I got 110 reviews!! I only asked for 100. A special thanks to my best friend Hannah, she reviewed 11 times! Without her you wouldn't have got this chapter so soon. Make sure to thank Hannah when you review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**5 Days Left**_

**MPOV**

Emmett was talking again. Alice was not. I had ordered her to shut up, when she wants to go shopping, it annoys everyone.

"Only five days left." Emmett announced. Every single day he announced how many days were left, a lot.

"We know Emmett." Bella groaned "You told us five times today."

"Only five days left." He grinned

"Whatever." Nessie groaned

"Mike," Rosalie pleaded "Please free us."

Rosalie wasn't allowed to leave the house. It was killing her.

"Nope." I responded "I am in charge, you will obey."

"You are retarded." Jasper growled. He had to go shopping whenever Alice wanted to.

Tanya was pretty much the only one who hadn't been punished.

"Why isn't she punished?" Edward grumbled

"Because I love her." I said with a very duh-like tone

"Of course." Edward said, voice heavy with sarcasm

"I'm going hunting." I announced "No leaving the house while I'm not home."

"I'm coming." Tanya skipped to my side. We ran out the door.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"I hate to call another emergency meeting, but this is super urgent." Alice had called us all together again

"We need to end Mike's rule." Emmett whispered

"You don't need to whisper." Jasper said "Mike won't hear."

"I know," Emmett continued to whisper "It's funner though."

"Funner isn't a word." I told Emmett "You should say more fun."

"Whatever. It's _funner_ to say _funner_." He emphasized funner

"Hey!" Alice snapped "Pay attention. We need to get rid of Mike. This is crazy."

"We know Alice," Jasper responded "What can we do though?"

"We'll have a revolt." Alice said with an evil grin. I was scared for Mike's sake.

**

* * *

**

MPOV

It sucked how much I had to go hunting. Everybody else had to hunt, maybe once a week. Sometimes they could manage with even less. I had to hunt four-five times a week.

"Are you done yet?" Tanya called "I'm getting sick of this rain."

It was pouring out. It wasn't that bad to me, I had lived in Forks my whole life. Tanya didn't like the rain at all.

"Almost," I responded "I think I'll just get one more deer."

"Okay, Thanks." Tanya thanked

I got one more deer and came up to Tanya.

"We can go now." I whispered in her ear

"Great." She pulled away from me and started home

"Wait up!" I called ahead

"Fine." She moaned, she stopped until I caught up

"Do you know where we are?" I asked as I looked around. Nothing was familiar, and I couldn't smell us, or any other vampire scent.

"Umm..." Tanya took a deep breath trying to smell something "We're in the forest?"

"That didn't sound very sure." I said worriedly

"We can find our way back." Tanya was shocked we got lost

"What do we do?" I asked

"We need to find the river and follow it back."

"That sounds good." I chimed "Let's go."

We jogged so we didn't miss the river. After jogging about 20 minutes we started to get annoyed.

"I don't see, smell, or hear any river." Tanya moped

"I know." I tried to reassure her "We'll find it though."

"Did you hear that?" Her head snapped up

"It sounds like a car." We took off running and came out of the woods.

"This doesn't look like Forks." Tanya stared at the road blankly

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular

"There's a gas station up there." She pointed "Let's go find out."

We walked, at a human pace, for the gas station. We saw a map of the area, but no little "You are here!" sign. We walked in.

"Hello folks! eh Can I help you?" The guy at the counter said brightly

I was so confused how he was so calm about us. We were two beautiful people in torn up ragged clothes, and we were soaking wet. He accepted us so easily, he didn't even stare.

"Where are we?" Tanya got right to the point

"Well," I think the question shocked him "We're just outside Vancouver."

"Thanks." Tanya replied briskly. We walked outside and sat on a bench outside the gas station.

"We need to get back." I said as I stared at passing traffic

"We'll get a map, and run back." Tanya said cheerily

"We couldn't run down the roads so a map would be no good. And, if we tried the woods, we would just get lost again." I stated "Why don't we call somebody to pick us up?"

"That would be so embarrassing." She said in a duh-like tone "Anyways, they're all so mad at you, they wouldn't pick us up."

"That's probably true." I said sadly

**

* * *

**

APOV

"Do we have a plan?" I asked the group. We had a great plan to get rid of Mike now all we need-

_I see Mike, at a gas station. I can't tell where Tanya and he are. Mike pulls out a phone and asks if somebody can pick them up at the intersection of 43__rd__ and Maple, in Vancouver. He pauses for a second, probably to listen to the other end of the phone. Then he responds "We got lost."_

"Oh my God!" I squealed "This is too good!"

"That's perfect." Edward laughed

"What?" Emmett begged "Tell me."

"Mike and Tanya got lost hunting." I was trying so hard not to laugh "They are lost in Canada."

Everyone started laughing so hard. Any human would have suffocated several times.

"We don't even need our plan anymore." Jasper was still cracking up

"We can just leave them in Canada." Rosalie was having the time of her life

Bella's phone rang "Hello," She answered, still giggling "Umm...okay...Nope!"

"Who was it, Bella?" Edward asked

"It was," She paused for dramatic effect "Mike and Tanya."

That sent us into another round of laughing.

"They asked if you could pick them up didn't they?" Nessie giggled

"Yep." Bella answered "I turned them down. They can't even run back, because they're so lost."

"We don't need our plan any more." Emmett boomed

"I think we should just leave them there until Mike's rule ends." Rosalie chuckled

"Sounds like a good plan." Bella laughed

**

* * *

**

MPOV

"No one's coming, are they?" Tanya asked blankly

"Nope," I responded "Not a chance."

**

* * *

**

This ending came out of nowhere. I hope you like it!

**I still would like reviews, but I'm not asking for a certain amount. I got 100 so you got a free chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: The usual, nothing.**

**A/N: I have a couple things to say so be ready. Thank you all so much for the many reviews! I'm at 128! I also have to clear up a couple of things. I just re-read the whole story and noticed some problems. In chapter one I said the Cullen's lived with Tanya. They live near Tanya, not with. I also had Bella say they didn't go to school in summer. Then I had Christmas. Its winter break, they will go back to school soon.**

**Thanks to my beta Awesomeness32. **

**Sorry about the long note!****_2 Days Left_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Mike and Tanya had been lost for three days. We were planning on leaving to get them tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were coming back and they wouldn't appreciate us leaving them in Canada. Also, we had to go back to school soon.

"Oh my God," Alice started cracking up as she had a vision. "This is so amazing."

"What happened?" Felix asked.

A look of horror crossed Alice's face, she had another vision.

"Are you okay?" Jasper rushed to her side, "What happened now?"

"We are in so much trouble," She moaned, "Carlisle will kill us."

**

* * *

**

MPOV

We had been wandering around in the area for three days. The gas station guy was starting to like us. I didn't understand that, we didn't buy anything.

"We need to do something." Tanya was doing her daily rant. I started to play with her hair, it calmed her down sometimes.

"I know." My usual response

"I have an idea."

"What?" She had a new idea every day, they weren't very good.

"We'll hitchhike back home." She had a huge smile on her face.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hitchhike?" I asked,"I may not remember much from my human life, but I remember that. Hitchhiking is dangerous."

"We are vampires." She grabbed my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks. "No human can hurt us."

"Still," I was unsure, "It feels wrong. I bet they'll pick us up eventually."

"Eventually?" Tanya screeched, "I can't wait that long!"

"Fine." I gave in to her. "We'll hitchhike home."

We stood by the road for four hours. No car would stop, and it had started to rain. Tanya was began to give in.

"Can we go back to the gas station?" I groaned, "I'm getting really wet."

Tanya was about to agree, but a black car started to slow down for us.

Tanya smiled, then her face fell. "Crap, do you recognize that car?"

I looked closer and sighed, "How mad do you think he'll be?"

Carlisle and Esme pulled up and rolled down their windows.

"Why are you two hitchhiking in Canada?" Esme growled at us.

"It's a long story," I responded, "Can we explain back at the house?"

"Is it Emmett's fault?" Carlisle groaned.

"No," Tanya answered, "We got lost, we couldn't get back."

I let her finish explaining.

"Okay." Carlisle accepted our story, "Tanya, Mike."

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Do you think you could fit in the trunk?"

"What?" She was laughing at his sincerity, "Why do you want us in the trunk?"

"You guys would get my seats wet otherwise." Carlisle looked back at his black leather interior.

"Carlisle Cullen," Esme warned, "You can dry your car later. Get in you two." She popped open the door.

"Fine, try not to drip." He ordered.

"Men and their cars," Esme mumbled under her breath.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Alice explained Carlisle and Esme picking up Mike and Tanya in Canada. We were all in so much trouble.

"Any news?" Emmett questioned Alice blankly. The imminent doom took the humor out of him. Alice had been trying to see how they would punish us.

"He keeps changing his mind," Alice groaned, "Last I saw, he was going to make us walk to school the rest of the year, no cars at all."

We all loved our cars. Even I loved my Ferrari now. Walking to school would be torture.

"Did he decide against it?" Emmett begged, hopefully.

"He hasn't decided anything," Alice responded, "He has a long car ride to think."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We all groaned when we heard the car pull up. Tanya came in the door first, Mike followed.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Right here." Carlisle came in, holding Esme's hand.

"What's our punishment?" Emmett asked.

"I thought long and hard about a punishment," Carlisle started.

"We know," Alice chimed miserably.

"I couldn't think of the perfect punishment." He smiled.

"Does that mean we don't have a punishment?" Jasper pleaded.

"No," Carlisle laughed, "Of course not. Mike thought of a good one."

We all glared at Mike, he waved a little.

"Don't blame Mike," Carlisle ordered, "He was just joking around. He didn't think I would do it."

"Just tell us," Rosalie sighed, "Get it over with."

"This punishment is only at school." Carlisle started, again.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Edward was unsure.

Carlisle smiled, "You have to switch clothes with your spouse."

We all just gaped. That was cruel and unusual punishment. Carlisle was usually predictable, we had expected something much different.

Rosalie jumped at Mike, "I'll kill you Mike!" She screamed at him.

Tanya pulled her off and Emmett grabbed her.

"Rose," Emmett ordered, "Cool it. We don't need to get in more trouble for beheading Mike."

"This is an awful punishment," Alice moaned, "Jasper will stretch all of my clothes out."

"Of course she doesn't care I'll be wearing tiny clothes," Jasper mumbled, "Those little clothes won't cover me at all."

"I'm going hunting," Mike said to Tanya, "You want to come?"

"Sure," She replied.

"Didn't they just come back from a hunting trip?" I asked.

"Mike's trying to get gold eyes before school starts," Carlisle answered, "Red eyes would stick out too much."

"What grades are you all in?" Felix asked

"Since it's a new school, we're all super young." Rosalie answered.

"Who are you kidding?" Edward glared at her, "You're a junior. I have to be a freshman."

"Considering I'm over 100 years old, that's super young," Rosalie fought back.

"So what grades are the rest of you in?" Alec asked.

Carlisle answered, "The freshmen are Nessie, Edward, Alice, and Bella. The sophomores are Mike, Tanya, and Jasper. Lastly, the juniors are Rosalie and Emmett."

"Wow." Alec seemed impressed, "How do you guys sit with all those humans, hearing lessons you've probably memorized?"

"It takes extreme patience," I responded, "But it's the only way to blend in."

"That's pretty cool," Felix responded, "I would never be able to do that."

"It takes skill," Emmett boasted, "Skill, only the Cullen's have."

We all looked at Felix and Alec. They looked sort of mad.

"Are you saying we have no skill?" Alec challenged.

"I'm just saying you have less skill than the Cullen's." Emmett was giddy.

"No more of this," Carlisle ordered, "I'm not going to let you start something right before school starts."

"Fine," Emmett moaned, "You never let us have any fun."

"I'm your father," Carlisle chuckled, "It's my job."

**

* * *

**

FPOV

We had been hanging out at the house for a couple hours when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Aro.

"Hi, Aro," I answered, "What's up?"

"_I'm just checking up on you. Has anything exciting happened since Jane came back? You missed Christmas."_

"Christmas with the Cullen's was really fun." I responded, everyone was listening.

"_That's splendid. Has anything else happened? When I called a couple hours ago you didn't pick up."_

"I had forgotten my phone in the other room. I couldn't hear of feel the vibration because of Emmett laughing."

"_What was so funny?"_

"I'm still not sure. He was laughing in hysterics at how badly he would be punished."

"_Why was he punished?"_

"Everyone was punished for leaving Mike and Tanya in Canada."

"_That is a story I will read in your mind later. We need you and Alec back in Volterra."_

"Okay." I knew better than to question Aro.

"_I'll see you soon." __He hung up._

"We're going back." I said to the group

"Really?" Emmett gasped in fake horror, "I never would have guessed. I mean, I totally didn't hear you talk to Aro on the phone. My vampire senses are extremely worthless, I'm so glad you alerted me."

"It's a good thing I did." I chuckled, "That little outburst might make Aro laugh for the third time ever."

"When was the first?" Alice asked, "I know the second was when he saw Mike's power."

Alec answered, "We played truth or dare, Demetri had to run around London in a duck suit."

They all started laughing.

"Who dared him to do that?" Nessie asked.

"Aro."

**

* * *

**

I'm not so sure about the ending. I hope you liked it! I'm starting a new funny Emmett story called Vampenguin. Put me on author alert so you can check it out.

**I want 135 reviews. That's only 7! The first three reviews will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Back to School

**Disclaimer: I'm so sick of writing these.**

**A/N: Sorry about the month wait. I have been really busy and then really sick. Sorry! I hope you all read Vampenguin. Okay, almost nobody did. I have a total of 147 reviews for this story. After this chapter I'm writing another Emmett one-shot about him and Nessie. I hope you read it. Also, I have another idea for a one-shot. I need you to vote on my pole for it!**

**The three people this chapter is dedicated to are: Miiluvedward, 578, and –Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PS: I changed my mind. Rosalie and Emmett are Sophomores.**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The rest of Mike's rule went pretty smoothly. School started tomorrow. We had some last minute reviewing to do. Carlisle always made us go over our ages, last names, and grades after breaks. We couldn't make mistakes. This was the first time we had nine people. Tanya and Mike would be new. It would be easy to goof.

"Everyone come in here." Carlisle called from the dining room

We all came in and sat down. We went over grades and ages.

"Now last names and siblings," Carlisle started "We're having four families, so it might get hard. Who are the Cullen's?"

"Alice, Mike, and I" Edward responded "You and Esme adopted us. Alice and I are brother and sister in the same grade. Mike is our older brother."

"Correct." Carlisle praised "Who are the Swan's?"

"Nessie and I are twins." I chimed

"My name is Vanessa." Nessie added. We changed her name to Vanessa on the registration papers. Renesmee wasn't normal enough.

"Good," Carlisle responded "Who are the McCarty's?"

"Emmett and I," Tanya answered "We're twins."

"Yeah," Carlisle replied "Last one, who are the Hale's?"

"Jasper and I are twins." Rosalie responded

"Good," Carlisle sighed "You're ready. Remember your punishment"

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We went to school the next day. We had to dress in our spouses clothes. Everyone except Mike and Tanya had to. I picked the smallest thing I could find. When we met in the garage to work out cars, everyone looked crazy.

"This is awful." Alice was complaining "I look awful."

"You bought that, you know." Jasper smiled at her. He looked hilarious. Alice wore tiny sizes. It looked kind of like a bikini on him.

"I bought it for you." Alice screeched "That doesn't mean it will look good an me."

Alice, Nessie, Edward, and I were legally too young to drive. We had to shuffle around a lot to get in cars.

Once we worked out seating arrangements, we drove to school. It was pretty close to our house.

"This place is tiny." Emmett hopped out of the car "I thought we were going to only big schools after Forks." He looked at me

"Thanks Emmett." I replied "I thought you liked me."

"I like you." He responded "I just don't want even more newborns to deal with." He looked at Mike

"I resent that." He argued

"I don't care." Emmett glared

"Calm down." Edward ordered "We just need to get through the day in these clothes. We don't need to call any more unwanted attention."

That didn't work. It was a very bad day.

**

* * *

**

Random Male Student, Kevin, POV

I came back to school after break tired. I pulled into the parking lot and looked at the Cullen's awesome cars. There was usually only a BMW and some huge Jeep. There was a Volvo too. I didn't think about it. It didn't matter what new cars the Cullen's had.

I met up with my friend Matt.

"What's up man?" He greeted me

"Not much," I responded "you have a good break?"

"It was fine. How 'bout you?"

"Nothing exciting," I was still tired "Did you see the Cullen's new car?"

"Of course I saw it." He laughed "It's an awesome car."

"Yeah,"

I went to all my morning classes and nothing weird happened. I had no Cullen's in my classes so I didn't find out about it until later.

"Did you see the Cullen's?" Matt asked as we walked into lunch

"What about them?" I asked "Did they get more hot than usual?"

"You'll see." He smiled. Then the Cullen's walked in. They had two new kids with them. They were just as beautiful as all the others, and obviously together. That wasn't the first thing I noticed though. They were wearing the most retarded things ever.

"Oh my God," I started cracking up "What the heck are they wearing?"

The whole lunchroom was either laughing or whispering about 'illness that needs to be assisted'.

The Cullen's walked past us on the way to their table.

"I'm going to kill you Mike." The huge one whispered to the new guy. I noticed him and the new girl were dressed normally.

She mumbled to the big guy "It was your own fault for leaving us in Canada."

I couldn't hear any more. This had definitely been the weirdest day of my high school life.

**

* * *

**

EDPOV

It was hard enough for my brothers and sisters to go to school like this. I had it harder. I had to listen to what everyone was thinking about it. It wasn't pleasant thoughts. Lunch was probably the worst. I hoped it was the worst.

"Finally that's over." Jasper complained after a particularly giggly Geometry. Alice's outfit was starting to rip while he was wearing it "All we have left is History. That'll be easy enough."

"All classes are easy Jasper" I chuckled

"Yeah," He argued "but, I _lived_ through the Civil War. It's especially easy."

"Fine," I let him win

We walked into History and took our seats in the back of the room. The particularly nasty Ms. Dean walked in and took her seat.

"Mr. Hale!" She screeched. He looked up from his desk suddenly

"Yes Ms. Dean?" He asked as normally as he could, considering his tiny, ripped outfit

"What are you _wearing_!?" She glared at him. She was the only teacher in the whole school who wasn't attracted to us.

"Clothes," He whispered feebly

"Don't get smart with me mister!" She was fuming "Why are you wearing small, ripped, ladies clothes?!"

When she put it like that I almost laughed out loud.

"I lost a bet." He mumbled. We decided on that. It would sound too weird if we said our dad made us. Too many questions.

"Go to the office. This is disgusting and will not be tolerated." I had shrunk in my seat so she wouldn't see me.

"Mr. Cullen." I got scared "Are you also wearing unacceptable clothes?"

I sat a little straighter "Yes ma'am."

"You will also go to the office." She wrote us a double pass and we grabbed our stuff and left.

"That went well." Jasper mumbled sarcastically

As we walked in the secretary smiled at us. We handed her the pass.

"Mr. Anderson can see you now."

He gave us a weird look. You could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Boys, why are you wearing that?" He chuckled a little

"We lost a bet." I answered as we sat down

"Who was the bet against and what was it about?"

"It had to do with a baseball game." Lies

"Are your brothers and sisters involved?"

"Yes,"

"One moment," He picked up his phone and called his secretary, he used some teacher code so Jasper and I got nothing from it.

We heard the PA buzz. Then all of our family walked in. The principal stared. I think we scared him a little.

"What happened here?" He asked, now staring

"Well..." Alice started

"Is this going to be a while?" He asked

"Yup," Emmett replied

"Do I really want to know?" He seemed to be regretting the whole situation

"No." I mumbled

**

* * *

**

PPOV (Principal)

"Well..." Alice started

"Is this going to be a while?" I asked, the big, curly-haired one was creeping me out

"Yup," He replied

"Do I really want to know?" I was regretting this immensely

"No." Edward mumbled

"You can leave. Just don't do it again..."

"Yes sir." Alice skipped out of the room, the others followed

I went home and took an aspirin. I needed a vacation really bad.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this was super crappy. I am going to end RGR by at least chapter 20. If anyone has any ideas....no matter how small......I would love to hear them.

**I will ask for 155 reviews!**

**~Love You All~**


	15. Chapter 15: The End

**Disclaimer:...I wish...**

**AN- I am soo happy I can continue this. Erin gave me amazing idea. This will be one of the last chapters, and I plan on writing a sequel. Kevin will play a pretty big part, so I hope you like him. I'm sorry that it's not very funny, but I needed to get some information out. You better review and give me a huge thank you!**

**Thanks to my beta/bff 578. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The rest of the school year went great. Nobody had weird thoughts about us, we all passed all of our classes, and the end of the year party was amazing. The first day of summer we played truth or dare. Emmett was being a little too risky, since Carlisle and Esme weren't home.

"Mike, Truth or Dare?" Emmett stared, menacingly

"Dare." He smiled back

"I dare you to go into the middle of the school parking lot, and summoning your cows."

"You got it, should I do it now or after the game?"

"Let's all go now." Emmett suggested, the game was pretty much over anyways

* * *

We ran to the school, and hid by the woods near the parking lot. Mike walked in the center and looked around, just in case any humans were there. The coast was clear and he started to concentrate. Just then it all went wrong. Alice's head snapped up, a distant look on her face. Edward looked at her and swore.

"Dammit Mike, STOP!" Edward shouted at Mike

It was too late, just as Mike stopped to look at Edward, all his cows came running, and a human walked out of the school holding a forgotten iPod.

* * *

**KPOV (Kevin)**

The first thing I heard was, "STOP!" Then I saw them. Mike was standing in the middle of the parking lot, surrounded by cows. All of his siblings ran up to him, Mike closed his eyes, and the cows all ran away. They looked at me. Some looked freaked, others looked pissed, but they all looked shocked.

All of this happened in about one second, and I dropped my iPod. I would have been totally upset that it might be busted, but I was too concerned with what I just saw. Mike had just made all those cows come, and his siblings ran way too fast to get to him.

I must have looked totally freaked because of what Bella said next "Are you okay, Kevin?" She asked me

"Uhhh..." I was too shocked to speak, so I said the first thing that came to my mind "How do you know my name?"

They all relaxed a little, glad that I wasn't pissed or something.

"We go to your school," Emmett laughed "We're not stupid."

I think he was the only one remotely entertained by this. I reached to pick up my iPod, it wasn't broken, just a little scratched.

"How much did you see?" Bella asked gently. Her voice was so perfect, and it was making me woozy.

"Did you make those cows come and leave?" I asked Mike, stuttering a little

"What do we tell him?" Mike asked no one in general

"I think we have to tell the truth, or at least part of it, but let's go home first." Rosalie glared at me with extreme loathing

That freaked me out a little too much. I didn't mean to, but my instincts told me to run. I ran as fast as I could. Bad idea. I was not, nor would I ever be a jock. I was not athletic in any way. It was also starting to get dark. I didn't see a rock, and I tripped. I caught my fall, but my hand started to bleed.

The next thing I knew, something huge and hard crashed into me. I was knocked completely out cold.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Not again!" Rosalie was shouting "Why the hell does this keep happening? I vote we all just mind our own business, and throw this one to the streets!"

"Calm down Rose." Carlisle glared "We will find a good solution."

"Call me when you do." She stormed out the door

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret," Emmett sighed "I have my phone if you need me."

I looked at Kevin. It had all happened too fast. Kevin tried to run, but fell. His hand had the tiniest cut, but Mike was young. Mike ran, and we couldn't stop him. Kevin was a goner.

We had carried him back to change at our house. There was a bunch of problems we had to solve. We couldn't stay here, because Kevin would be a giveaway. None of us wanted to move though. We had just started over. We would figure that out once Kevin woke up.

Alice looked up from Kevin's twitching body "He'll be up in about two minutes."

"Thanks," Carlisle looked at him "I really don't want to tell him."

"Nobody does." Esme came and hugged him

"I'll break it to him." I volunteered; apparently, I was the least scary to humans.

He woke up. "Where am I?"

I explained the whole thing to him. Then I grabbed his hand "Are you okay?"

All of a sudden, I wasn't in the house anymore. I was in the middle of woods, and there was a tiny log cabin about 100 feet away.

"What happened?" I stared at Kevin

"I have no clue." He looked at me "Where are we?"

I looked around, and I saw the river. We were in the exact same place, but it was not the same. I looked at the cabin, and my mind flashed to a page of my Washington History book.

"What were you thinking of when this happened?" I demanded Kevin

"What Washington was like 100 years ago..." He trailed off, looking at the cabin "could this be a power?" He asked me

"I'm no so sure." I looked at him "If it is, you better be able to get us back."

"Ill try," He closed his eyes

"Wait!" I shouted "We were holding hands. I bet that's what made me come with you."

"Okay," He grabbed my hand, and concentrated. All of a sudden, we were back in the Cullen's kitchen.

* * *

"What just happened?" Edward ran at me

"Kevin has a power." I smiled; it _was_ a cool power

We explained it all to the family. They were shocked. I still didn't really believe it and it happened to me.

"That is so cool." Alice was the first to speak "I wish I had a power that cool!"

"We should call Emmett, and tell him what happened." Jasper spoke for the first time

"I will." Esme grabbed the phone and dialed

We all just sat there for about a minute, until Emmett came running in the door.

"Does the new dude really have some wicked skizzels?" Emmett looked at him

"Skizzels?" Mike asked "That's not a word."

"Has he ever cared what was a word?" Tanya smiled

"Does he?" Emmett demanded

"Yeah, he does." I looked at Kevin "His skizzels are really cool."

"What can you do?" Emmett asked Kevin

"I can go back in time." Kevin looked at him meekly

"Where did that come from? Are you a history nerd?" Emmett looked at him again

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Emmett was beaming "I wanna go somewhere!"

"Wait." Carlisle stopped him "We need to learn more about his power before we start to have fun with it."

"Fine."

* * *

**BPOV**

"I have some news." Tanya gathered all of the family together

"What's going on?" I asked

"We're leaving." Tanya looked at everyone as Mike pulled her closer

"Why? Where are you guys going?" Emmett looked at them; Rosalie had just come back, but still wasn't talking

"I know you guys are going through a hard time, and me being here is making it harder." Mike said

"And I miss my family." Tanya continued

"So you're going back to Denali?" Carlisle asked

"Yep," Tanya replied "We're leaving today."

We all hugged and said goodbyes. I made them promise to visit all the time.

"Things have really changed." Carlisle smiled

"How?" Alice asked

"Bella just made Mike Newton _promise_ to visit. Before, she hated him."

"Wow," I laughed "That is really weird."

"Oh Mike," Emmett shouted as he hugged Mike "I love you sooooooo much! I'm gonna miss you forever and ever!"

Edward just chuckled a little "That was incredibly weird."

* * *

**The last line had so much meaning to me. This story was my first ever, and it's so sad to see it go. :'( I am going to write a sequel about Kevin, and how Emmett and the family have fun with his power. I'm also thinking of writing a short epilogue about Mike going to Denali If you review tell me if you'll read either.**

**Thanks to everyone who has ever read this story! I love you all sooo much!**

**~SlapphappySpazzes**


End file.
